


Hora do Soninho

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, Hybrids
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: E o que é que Chanyeol pede com olhinhos de filhote pidão que Kyungsoo não faz com todo o amor do mundo?





	Hora do Soninho

Quando Kyungsoo trancou o escritório, às oito e meia da noite de uma segunda-feira, ele não se sentia nada melhor do que um dos zumbis daquela série sangrenta que Chanyeol adorava; fazer duas horas extras para cobrir a falha de um subordinado não era o jeito mais agradável que ele conseguia pensar de começar uma semana. Kyungsoo se gabava de ser um bom chefe, conseguindo arrancar ótimos resultados até de seus funcionários mais tímidos, e aquele não era diferente; Taeyong era um garoto novo, talentoso e promissor. Contudo, se ele aparecesse no meio do estacionamento naquele momento, onde Kyungsoo arrastava os pés de cansaço e precisava lutar para manter os olhos abertos, provavelmente terminaria com o pescoço torcido.

Nada pessoal, claro.

Precisou de três tentativas para conseguir encaixar a chave na maçaneta do carro e abrir a porta. Quando conseguiu, xingando baixinho, praticamente se jogou no banco da frente, tombando a cabeça para trás e respirando fundo para conseguir reunir alguma energia. Faria mal cochilar uns cinco minutinhos antes de voltar para casa? Não confiava em si mesmo para conseguir atravessar a cidade no controle do volante sem bater em alguém no percurso. Conforme os minutos se passaram, a ideia foi se tornando mais e mais tentadora até que Kyungsoo finalmente cedeu, reclinando o banco para trás e se entregando ao sono que o dominava.

Cinco minutinhos...

Acordou com o celular vibrando no bolso duas horas e quinze ligações perdidas de Chanyeol depois.

— Puta que pariu — xingou, endireitando-se no banco em um pulo e dando partida no carro. — Caralho, merda, droga.

Tentou retornar para Chanyeol enquanto parava no trânsito, mas não foi atendido, e um mal estar começou a crescer dentro de si. Teria acontecido algo? Chanyeol sabia que o trabalho de Kyungsoo lhe tomava tempo, às vezes mais tempo do que era aceitável, mas também era verdade que ele nunca chegara em casa depois das dez antes; pelo menos não sem avisar. Já conseguia imaginar Chanyeol, o doce Chanyeol, arrancando os cabelos de preocupação em casa, encolhendo-se nos cantos com o telefone apertado contra o peito e aquela maldita cara de choro que fazia o coração de Kyungsoo virar uma bolinha; sentia-o apertar só de idealizar a cena.

Por isso, deu-se o direito de mais cinco minutinhos de atraso para parar em uma loja de conveniência e torrar um bom dinheiro com os doces favoritos de Chanyeol, desde balas de goma até sachezinhos de doce de leite. Nada de chocolates, porém — eram estritamente proibidos, apesar de Chanyeol adorá-los e fazer olhinhos de filhote para eles sempre que os via.

Quando abriu a porta, a casa escura e silenciosa, e aquela pontinha de mal estar pareceu atingir o tamanho de um monstro de repente.

— Chanyeol? — chamou Kyungsoo, esquecendo-se de respirar ao receber silêncio como resposta. — Chan? Onde está você, benzinho? Chan?

Houve um ruído súbito de alguma coisa caindo e Kyungsoo mal teve tempo de piscar antes que Chanyeol pulasse literalmente em cima dele e enterrasse o nariz em seu pescoço, o peso de seu corpo forçando a coluna de Kyungsoo a se dobrar toda, quase o jogando para trás.

— Hey — cumprimentou ele, baixinho, esfregando a pontinha dos dedos no ponto atrás das orelhas de Chanyeol, bem do jeito que ele gostava, e sentindo-o amolecer junto a si. — Desculpe o atraso, benzinho. Tive que fazer hora extra e estava tão cansado que dormi antes de pegar no volante. Trouxe doces para você.

À menção da palavra doces, Chanyeol endireitou-se todo, olhinhos brilhantes na escuridão. A empolgação fazia sua cauda balançar-se para lá e para cá; mesmo que não conseguisse vê-la, Kyungsoo conseguia senti-la batendo contra a lateral de sua coxa.

— Doces? Pra mim?

— Aham. Mas não vamos comer todos hoje, tudo bem? Uma parte hoje, uma parte amanhã no café. Para você não passar mal.

Chanyeol fez um bico, mas concordou, e seguiu Kyungsoo animadamente até a cozinha, observando-o com olhos pidões enquanto ele separava os doces que poderia comer.

— Achei que você tinha morrido. Ou me abandonado — disse, com toda a inocência honesta que lhe era tão característica. — O telefone não atendia, aí o meu celular descarregou e eu não sabia onde estava o carregador... — Kyungsoo o deixara na primeira gaveta da cômoda, ele se lembrava perfeitamente, mas Chanyeol era tão ruim para procurar coisas que não era surpresa nenhuma ele não tê-lo encontrado. — Aí eu apaguei as luzes e escondi debaixo da lavanderia...  Desculpa.

— Pelo que, benzinho?

Chanyeol, cujas orelhas estavam planas sobre a cabeça, levantou-as de repente, tombando a cabeça para o lado como se aquela fosse uma pergunta realmente boa.

— Não sei.

Kyungsoo riu, entregando-lhe os doces que separara e fazendo-lhe um cafuné enquanto ele comia, escutando-o contar, no intervalo entre as mordidas, como fora seu dia. Que fora brincar com Baekhyun, o híbrido de seu vizinho, e que eles acabaram brigando pelo mesmo brinquedo; que o tio Yixing lhe oferecera um pedaço de frango assado e que ele aceitara, não tem problema, não é, Soo?; que ele assistira mais episódios de The Walking Dead e que não estava gostando muito do rumo da série; que fizera suas lições da escola e que tinha conseguido escrever o próprio nome pela primeira vez.

Tudo era contado com muita empolgação e Kyungsoo se sentia muito satisfeito em ouvi-lo falar; quem via Chanyeol naquele momento, bem cuidado, alegre e falante, não podia adivinhar o estado em que ele estava quando Kyungsoo o vira pela primeira vez, meses antes, no abrigo em que seu híbrido passara os primeiros quinze anos de sua vida. Era um lugar bem intencionado, mas muito pobre; Chanyeol era magro como um caniço quando adotado e foram necessários meses para que ele aos poucos se desfizesse de sua personalidade inicialmente arredia. Kyungsoo nunca tivera planos de adotar um híbrido antes, mas não se arrependia; amava Chanyeol de todo o coração e não conseguia se imaginar sem ele dali para frente.

— Chega, não é? Eu sei que eu cheguei tarde e por isso você ganhou algumas horinhas a mais, mas está na hora de ir dormir.

— Ah... — Ele murchou as orelhas e o rabo, enrolando-o em volta de si mesmo, e ergueu os olhos, a encarnação do filhote abandonado. — Me deixa ficar mais um pouquinho?

Chanyeol piscou por baixo das pestanas, ciente do poder que tinha, e Kyungsoo precisou reunir forças para impedir seu coração se amolecer todinho no peito.

— Não.

— Posso dormir no seu colo, então? Você me faz cafuné até eu dormir? — Como ele conseguia arregalar os olhos daquele jeito e ainda continuar fofo? Era um poder que Kyungsoo desconhecia. — Por favor, Soo.

E não tinha coração que resistisse àquilo.

Foram para a cama de Kyungsoo. Aquele tipo de situação requeria certa logística, uma vez que Chanyeol tinha praticamente o dobro de seu tamanho, mas nada que não pudesse ser arrumado; apoiado com as costas na cabeceira da cama, Kyungsoo se sentava, Chanyeol apoiando a cabeça em seu colo enquanto o corpo se enrolava como uma bolinha na extensão da cama.

Deslizou os dedos pelos cachinhos de Chanyeol, bagunçando-os todos, e então coçou a parte de trás de suas orelhas, fazendo-o dar uma risadinha. O híbrido suspirava de tempos em tempos, contente, olhos fechados e cauda descansada languidamente na curva de sua cintura, e, mesmo sentindo suas coxas começarem a doer pelo peso nelas apoiado, Kyungsoo decidiu que não se moveria.

— Hey, benzinho — sussurrou. — Eu não posso prometer que não vou morrer, mas com certeza posso prometer que não vou te abandonar. — Os lábios de Chanyeol curvaram-se em um sorriso. — É pro resto da vida, agora. Você não fica livre de mim assim tão fácil.

Chanyeol deu uma risadinha.

— Eu sei, Soo. Essa minha carinha fofa tinha que servir para alguma coisa. — Bocejou. — Boa noite. Te amo, viu?

— Boa noite, benzinho. — Ele amoleceu contra si e Kyungsoo conseguiu ver o momento em que o sono começou a dominá-lo. Era realmente um anjinho; ele ainda entenderia como não tinha morrido de overdose de fofura ainda. — Você sabe que eu te amo também.

Mais do que tudo, inclusive.

Mas certas coisas não precisam ser ditas para serem sabidas; e Chanyeol sabia.


End file.
